brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bibi
Bibi is an Brawler who attacks with a baseball bat, hitting enemies in a close range arc. She can charge her Home Run bar if she is not using any of her three ammo bars. Charging the Home Run bar will allow her next attack to knock back enemies. Bibi's Super sends out a long-ranged bubble that can pierce through enemies and bounce off of walls. Her first Star Power, Home Run, increases her movement speed by 115 points when her Home Run bar is charged, while her second Star Power, Batting Stance, gives her a shield which reduce all damage she takes by 30% when she has her Home Run filled up. Attack: Three Strikes Bibi swings with her baseball bat, hitting enemies in a wide arc. This attack, much like Frank's, takes time to wind up. However, unlike Frank, she can move while doing so. In addition, if Bibi's ammo meter is full, her Home Run bar will begin to charge. Her Home Run bar takes 2 seconds to charge up, and when fully charged, will make Bibi's next attack able to knock back enemies. However, it will do the same amount of damage as her main attack. Super: Spitball Bibi sends out a large, long-ranged bubble. This bubble is able to pierce through enemies and bounce off of walls. However, the bubble will pop and disappear after 5 seconds. You can also have multiple bubbles at the same time. Star Powers Home Run When Bibi's ammo meter is full and her Home Run bar is fully charged, her movement speed is increased from 770 points to 885 points. However, Bibi will move at normal speed again after using her home run swing. Batting Stance When Bibi's Home Run bar is full, she gains a shield that reduces all damage she takes by 30%. This shield will stay active until you attack, in which case the Homerun bar would no longer be active. Tips *Focus on charging Bibi's Home Run bar, as it has many uses. It can be used to stop Supers, push back a Siege Bot, knock brawlers like Rosa and El Primo away (to force them to move elsewhere or delay incoming danger in tight situations), and push brawlers into the poison clouds in Showdown. With Bibi's Home Run bar she can easily get away from heavyweights like Bull. This gives her some time to get to a safe place while keeping a good distance. **However, it can also be a disadvantage where she pushes brawlers away from enemy fire when you wish to play offense, especially in Gem Grab. It is also a major disadvantage against medium to long-range brawlers in Showdown as by pushing them away she is helping them escape. An effective way to counter this is to hit them into a wall two to three tiles away and she can then go up to them and kill them. *You can increase the effectiveness of her Home Run's knockback mechanic in Events with Modifiers active. For instance, she can push targets towards the destination of meteors or away from healing mushrooms and energy drinks. *You may waste your push back by attacking when there is no one if your next move is to only attack enemies. *Be careful if you are fighting brawlers that do a lot of damage further. Knocking them back might pose an advantage for them, such as Piper, Colt, and Rico. To counter this, try to knock them into a wall to be able to kill them. *If aimed correctly, Bibi's super can repeatedly bounce off walls to do a lot of damage to a safe in Heist. *Bibi's super is able to bounce off the other wall edge and hit an IKE turret twice in Siege without being in the range of the IKE's devastating missiles *With her super, She is able to kill off low health brawlers, safes in Heist, and IKE turret in Siege from a distance. *In Brawl Ball, Bibi can use her knockback to knock the ball out of enemy brawlers allowing her to steal the ball or prevent enemy Brawlers from scoring. *Bibi's normal attack, when her Home Run bar is charged, can stun enemies for half a second, stopping their supers. *In Showdown or Duo Showdown, use her home run bar to knock Brawlers back to the poison to finish them off. *Using her super right after knocking back an enemy brawler can result in the bubble hitting them twice, usually leading to an instant kill. Voice Lines History *21/5/19: **Bibi was available to play in the Training Cave. Her damage output was decreased slightly in comparison to the Brawl Talk video from the previous day. *22/5/19: **Bibi was available to play in matches. *11/6/19: **Bibi's health was increased to 4400 (from 4200). **Her Star Power speed boost was decreased to 15% (from 19%). **She hits a bit easier with the main attack if the enemy is very close to her. **She no longer uses home run bar when using Super to kick the ball in Brawl Ball. *26/6/19: **Bibi's bat's face is back for iOS. **She now has voice lines. *7/8/19: **Bibi's Star Power Batting Stance was added. ru:Биби